Coming Back
by GaPeachyLicious
Summary: Fan fic written by myself, and OnlyHope2007. Jamie and Landon we're best friends until the age of 6, when Jamie moved away to England. Now, she moved back to Beaufort, and is quickly getting the attention of Landon, while they both try to remember the di
1. Familar Faces

Prologue  
  
Jamie Sullivan and Landon Carter were best friends, and inseparable up until the age of 6, when Jamie moved out of Beaufort to England. After leaving the tiny town of Beaufort, Landon and Jamie lost contact with each other, losing their friendship and forgetting about each other. Leaving Landon, their friendship, and Beaufort, Jamie started a new life in England, and made new friends who have the same beliefs as she does. Landon became friends with Eric, Belinda, Tracie, and Dean after Jamie moved, and became apart of the popular cliché. Now, it's 11 years later, and Jamie and Landon are 17, and Jamie is moving back to Beaufort with her dad, and not only to Beaufort, but next door to Landon Carter. Jamie arrives in Beaufort at the beginning of junior year in high school.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Landooooo, man! Hold up!" Eric shouted at the end of the hall, jogging up to Landon, his best friend.  
  
Landon turned around, and stopped while he waited for Eric to get to him.  
  
"You really need to run faster if your gonna play football man." Landon joked to Eric as he gasped for breath running to him.  
  
"You didn't have to run five blocks to make it to school, did you?" Eric asked Landon in an angered voice.  
  
"Ohhh shit, your car broke down, I was supposed to take you to school wasn't I? Damn, I'm sorry." Landon apologized as he began looking for his current girlfriend, Belinda.  
  
"Very good Landon, you catch on quickly." Eric said, as he tried to pick out which girl would be his girlfriend for the week.  
  
"Have you seen Belinda? I gotta 'talk' to her." Landon coughed as he turned to look at Eric.  
  
"You're breaking up with her, again?" Eric asked.  
  
"I'm going to 'try' she just doesn't seem to get the idea." Landon rolled his eyes as he began to search the crowds again.  
  
"Oh, well, knowing Belinda, she's probably late, you know how she has to layer all that makeup on to look good." Eric joked around, making Landon laugh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. 'Landon, I need to go home to get lip gloss, Landon, I need to go put makeup on'" Landon said as he imitated Belinda.  
  
As the first bell began to ring, Landon said bye to Eric, and began to sprint to his homeroom that was on the other side of the school.  
  
When Landon turned the corner to the hall where his homeroom was, he knocked a brunette hair colored girl over. Not paying much attention to her and thinking that the girl was a freshman, Landon helped her up, said sorry, and tried to make it to his class without being much later. When Landon got to homeroom, he took his usual seat in the back between Dean and Tracie.  
  
"Good Morning All and welcome to your first day as juniors." Mr. Rogers greeted his homeroom class on the first day of school.  
  
"Maybe he's Mr. Rogers from the show on TV." Dean laughed as the group began to make fun of their teacher.  
  
"Now don't get to comfortable in those seats your at now, I'll be moving you into a role call order." Mr. Rogers explained.  
  
"Ahh..great, watch, they're going to sit me next to some freak who's obsessed with those boy bands." Landon began complaining as soon as Mr. Rogers took out the role.  
  
"Ok, I want Dean to sit in Amy Mey…" Mr. Rogers began but was cut off by someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Hang on a minute." The teacher began to walk over to the door and stepped out.  
  
"Damnit, do you think this has anything to do about the prank we pulled on Manny?" Tracie asked her friends nervously.  
  
"No, probably not." Landon said to Tracie.  
  
"Tracie?" Mr. Rogers called her name.  
  
"Yeah?" Tracie asked half frightened, half anxious.  
  
"Will you please gather all your things, and bring them with you. We have a new student, and your going to show her around the school." Mr. Rogers said.  
  
"Oh ok." Tracie said back to the teacher, trying to play teachers pet.  
  
"Haha, I get to ditch class to do nothing except show a girl around school. Have fun boys." Tracie teased as she left the classroom.  
  
As Tracie stepped out of the classroom, Principal Kelly was standing with a tall, rather plain looking, brunette haired girl.  
  
"Tracie, this is Jamie, she moved to Beaufort from England, would you mind showing her around the school?" Principal Kelly introduced the two, and began to head for his office before Tracie or Jamie answered each other.  
  
"Hi, lets get this over with." Tracie bluntly said as she started walking to a different wing in the school.  
  
"Oh, ok, alright." Jamie agreed and set off, following Tracie.  
  
"So your from England? Must suck to have moved from there, to such a crappy town like Beaufort." Tracie asked, but didn't really care if Jamie answered or not.  
  
"Actually, I'm from Beaufort, I lived here until I was seven, and then I moved over to England, and my dad got transferred back over here." Jamie confided in Tracie, and scared her with her English accent.  
  
"Oh, really now? I didn't know you, and I lived here all my life. Anyway, with that accent, no one would be able to tell you're from Beaufort." Tracie told Jamie trying to sound cool.  
  
When Tracie took Jamie to some of the girl's restrooms, Belinda was in one of them, and Tracie began talking to her.  
  
"Hey, skipping again?" Belinda asked Tracie, not seeing Jamie behind her.  
  
"No, well, yeah, I'm showing the new girl around." Tracie rolled her eyes as she pointed to Jamie.  
  
"Oh, well, anyways, I'm gonna go find Landon and see if he wants to ditch the rest of school, and go to Wilmington with me." Belinda said, throwing her makeup in her purse, and snapping it shut.  
  
'Landon? Why does that name sound so familiar to me?' Jamie thought about it for a while, and couldn't come up with any reason why that name sounded so familiar. Dismissing the name Landon, Jamie walked out of the girls bathroom, behind Tracie, and ran into a boy who was walking out of the guy's restroom.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Jamie apologized as she looked up at a brown haired figure, and was amazed at how handsome he was.  
  
"That's alright." The mysterious stranger said, and grinned.  
  
Tracie, who had seen everything quickly butted in with introductions.  
  
"Landon, this is Jamie, Jamie, this is Landon." Tracie said, as she stood in the hall waiting for one of them to say something.  
  
"Nice to meet you Landon, and Tracie I've got to go, thanks for the tour. I'll talk to you some other time." Jamie smiled and walked off thinking of how she'd known that face from somewhere.  
  
"Holy shit, that girl reminds me of someone I know, or used to know. But I think she died, or that's what my parents told me." Landon said, looking at Tracie.  
  
"Oh, well, Jamie's from London, so I don't think so Lando." Tracie told him, forgetting that Jamie lived in Beaufort for a while.  
  
"I think Belinda was looking for you earlier, did she find you?" Tracie asked Landon and leaned up against an empty locker.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm not going though." Landon finally said after he stepped out of his trance about Jamie.  
  
"Sorry, I gotta go Tracie, I need to find someone, I'll see you after school?" Landon asked, and began running down the hall in which Jamie took. 


	2. Walk With Me

Chapter 2  
  
Running down the hall, and looking for Eric, Landon saw Jamie walking alone, and decided to walk with her.  
  
"Hey, Jamie, right?"  Landon asked as he caught up with her.   
  
"Yeah, and your Landon?"  Jamie asked a little frightened that someone of Landon's nature would talk to her.  
  
"Yeah."  Landon said back.  After a brief pause, he began again, this time a little nervous, "so you moved here from England?"  
  
"Yes, but I've lived in the states before, so it's not that scary."  Jamie said, and began to look down at her feet, and walk along beside Landon.  
  
"So you're an army brat?"  Landon inquired from Jamie.  
  
"No, just transfer's that my dad has taken from his job."  Jamie said quietly.  
  
"Oh."  Landon whispered.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  Jamie asked, after they finally made it outside of the school.  
  
"Sure."  Landon said.   
  
"Why are you talking to me?  Not that I don't like it, you just seem, so well, popular."  Jamie said, as she began to sift through her English accent, and her American accent.  
  
"Honestly, I was looking for my friend, Eric, but I saw you, and began walking with you.  It's just you, remind me of this girl, I used to know."  Landon said sadly.  
  
"Oh, used to know?"  Jamie asked  
  
"She died, a long time ago, or so my mom told me."  Landon told Jamie.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, we're you two close?"  Jamie said back to Landon, about to tell him that she was from Beaufort, but decided against it, because of the death of this friend.  
  
"Yeah, we were very close.." Landon replied, as he began to change the subject.  
  
"So, your from England?" Landon asked, realizing he asked her the question before, and almost slapping himself for asking again.  
  
"Yes…I am, kinda." Jamie said.  
  
"Cool, did you like it there?" Landon asked, being careful not to pry, and wondering about what the 'kinda' meant in her lat reply.  
  
"Yes…" Jamie said, thinking of why Landon reminded her of someone she once knew, or thought she knew.  
  
'She seems distant…maybe she doesn't want to talk to me..' Landon thought.  
  
Just then the bell rang for the next class.  
  
"Well I have to go, maybe I'll see you around Landon…" Jamie said, walking off towards her next class.  
  
"Jamie…wait." Landon called out.  
  
Jamie turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Uh…can I walk you to your next class?" Landon said.  
  
Jamie smiled at him, "Sure.." As she waited for Landon to catch up with her.  
  
By the bathrooms Belinda saw them…she had been listening to there conversation.  
  
'No one, certainly not a new girl, is gonna take Landon away from me…' Belinda thought, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Belinda quickly ran up the hall, purposely bumping into Jamie, spilling her books to the floor.  
  
"Oops…" Belinda said, glaring at Jamie.  
  
Jamie bent to pick up her books, Landon helped her.  
  
"I don't know what her problem is…" Landon said to Jamie, as Belinda went to her next class.  
  
"Yeah…she seems so mean." Jamie replied, picking up her last book.  
  
"Yeah…she is. I'm gonna try to break up with her today.." Landon said.  
  
Jamie put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my…I didn't know she was your girlfriend. I'm sorry.."  
  
"No Jamie don't be…" Landon said, as they reached the door.  
  
"Okay…well good-bye Landon. I'll see you later." Jamie said, entering the class room.  
  
"Okay. Bye, see ya later!" Landon said, jogging off to his next class.  
  
Jamie walked in and took the only vacant seat in the back of the room.  
  
"Just what exactly do you think your doing?" She heard a cold voice behind her say. 


End file.
